Renaissance
by Amber1408
Summary: Deux ans après la dissolution de la guilde des fées, Lucy doit se débrouiller seule. Elle se trouve un travail, des amies, mais lors des jeux inter-magiques qui vont prochainement ce dérouler, une guilde participante ainsi que dès visages qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, viennent tout bouleverser.
1. 1

1

Elle venait tout juste de finir son article qui devait apparaître dans le prochain Sorcerer Magazine, à la fin de la semaine.  
Fière d'elle, la jeune fille le regardait avec admiration avant de l'emmener chez son directeur.

Deux ans après la séparation de la guilde de Fairy Tail, Lucy avait mis du temps à se remettre de cette fin tragique. Elle finit pas se consacrer à sa deuxième passion: la littérature. L'ex-fée s'était donc rendu aux éditions du Sorcerer Magazine à Crocus, cela lui avait permis de prendre du recul et de se détacher de ce qui la liée à son ancienne famille.

Après trois coup à la porte et un "entrez", la constellationiste tendit son travail à Jason.

\- Cool, cool, cooool ! Criait-il.

Lucy sourit de gêné de sa réaction excessive. Malgré le fait que ses réactions la mettait mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait rien dire, c'était son patron.  
Au moins, elle avait finit son travail de cette semaine et pourrait faire ce qu'elle désirait le reste de la semaine.  
Son travail lui rapportait assez pour vivre aisément, elle avait même pu se prendre un petit appartement à deux rues des studios d'éditions.

Se rappelant qu'elle n'avais plus de quoi faire à manger pour le soir même, elle marcha vers une supérette à mi-chemin entre son travail et sa maison. Puis c'est après quelques achats qu'elle pue repartir tranquillement chez elle.

Derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir de l'agitation au sein de la rue et c'est quelques secondes après avoir remarqué le mouvement soudain de la foule, qu'elle se fit bousculer se retrouvant ainsi étalée sur le sol.  
En un bref instant, l'homme qui venait de faire tomber la jeune blonde, se fit capturer dans une sphère multicolore qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Finis de jouer. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Annonça une voix féminine imposante.

Lucy se retourna, vue Minerva et ne fut que très peu surprise. En effet, cette dernière année, après avoir emménagé à Crocus, la constellationiste passait régulièrement dans la guilde locale. Que se soit pour des nouvelles pour ses articles ou bien pour déposer des annonces de missions car certaines passaient par les bureaux de l'agence.  
La fille de Gemma ne tarda pas avant de repartir accompagné de son prisonnier en direction du centre de la ville.

Quant à Lucy, elle se redressa difficilement avant de se faire aider pas une main tendue en face de son visage. Elle releva la tête méfiante en voyant que c'était Sting qui lui proposait son aide.  
Une fois sur pied elle le remercie, voulant rentrer le plus vite possible à la vu du couché de soleil qui se présentait à l'horizon.

\- Aller viens, je t'invite à dîner pour remplacer tout ça.

Tendu, elle regardait ses courses complètement éparpillées au sol que le dragon pointait du doigt. Dans un premier temps elle refusa la proposition qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
Elle avait bien évidemment pardonné les mages de Sabertooth, seulement elle avait encore un blocage quand il s'agissait des tigres.

Pourtant, depuis que Sting en était devenu le maître les choses avaient bien changer. Ils riaient, s'amusaient entre eux et étaient devenu très soudés les uns aux autres. Avant la fin des jeux les membre de cette guilde se comportaient quasiment comme des inconnus. Les prénoms, ils ne les connaissaient que vaguement excepté ceux qui possédaient un traitement de faveur au yeux de Gemma, c'était évidemment les plus forts de la guilde.  
Lucy réfléchissait un court instant. Elle observait ses cours et n'avait aucune envie de retourner au magasin et encore moins de cuisiner. Elle finit pas accepter la proposition du mage de la lumière. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour essayer de se sentir plus à l'aise avec eux, ils ne sont plus aussi mauvais qu'auparavant.

Sting menait la marche dans les ruelles devenues sombres accompagné de Lucy à sa droite, jusqu'à arriver devant un beau bâtiment dont la façade rouge brillait de 4 étoiles dorées. Submergée, la constellationiste de détendait petit à petit en adressant un faible sourire au dragon.  
Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés, que le réceptionniste les accueillait déjà, leur présentant un table légèrement isolée.

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle histoire. J'ai des tonnes d'idées pour cette fiction vous n'allez pas être déçu :)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions et ce que vous aimeriez voir en plus.  
Bonne lecture *-*


	2. 2

Le serveur invitait les deux mages à s'assoir en tirant la chaise de la constellationiste ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du dragon blanc.

Il partit rapidement après avoir leur avoir donné des carnets imposants, présentant le menu du restaurant.

Lucy le remercie d'un sourire sans prêter attention aux tiques déplacés de Sting.

Les deux blonds dînaient et parlaient tranquillement en se racontant leurs péripéties d'enfance, leurs arrivées dans leurs guildes respectives ainsi que leurs ressenties durant les seuls jeux inter-magiques qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles.

\- D'ailleurs, Blondie, tu n'as jamais pensé à retourner dans une nouvelle guilde après... Tout ça ? Demandait le maître de Sabertooth.

\- Hum... Oui quelques fois mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Hésitait la mage.

\- Viens chez nous.

Avec assurance et fierté, il la suppliait du regard. Cela faisait deux ans que la constellationiste venait régulièrement les voir et le dragon de lumière n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'attacher à la jeune fille. L'accueillir au sein de sa guilde rendrait les choses plus faciles pour lui; il pourrait la voir tout les jours. De plus les jeux inter-magiques allaient bientôt se dérouler, comme tout les ans, ce qui l'arrangeait si elle intégrait son rang.

\- Je réfléchirais promis. Sourit-elle.

C'est avec une lueur d'espoir pour Sting et une reprise de confiance chez Lucy que le repas se déroulait dans la bonne humeur.

Lucy ne parvenait pas à cacher son instabilité face aux soudaines attentions du dragon, ce que ne lui avait pas échappé et il s'en amusait plutôt bien.

En fin de soirée, Sting proposa à Lucy de la raccompagner chez elle. La mage n'hésitait pas à accepter sa proposition, elle avait appris à le connaître durant cette soirée et ses craintes qui s'étaient accumulées durant les dernières années avaient disparues.

Le trajet se déroulait dans la même ambiance détendue que le repas et Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards discrets en directions du maître de Sabertooth. À cause de cette soirée, elle s'était rendue compte être attirée par des petits détails dans la personnalité du dragon, des mimiques auxquelles elle n'avait jamais prêté intérêt et qui captaient intensivement son attention.

Par chance pour elle, il faisait nuit car lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce à quoi elle pensait, ses joues avaient prises un teins rougeâtre trahissant toutes excuses possibles pour nier les faits. Des bouffées de chaleur et de gêne lui montaient à la tête, l'obligeant à avancer de quelques pas plus rapides que le blond, imposant une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Blondie ? Demandait-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Rien, j'habite à deux pas d'ici. Je vais continuer seule.

La mage ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de lui faire face, trop honteuse pour montre ses rougeur qu'il verrait sans aucun doute une fois qui s'intéresserait à son visage.

Sting la fit tourner et sur elle-même afin qu'il se retrouve face à elle. Ils se regardèrent un petit instant les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

C'est comme si il n'y avait qu'eux. Seuls et fusionnels.

Rien n'aurait pu les faire sortir de leur bulle. Rien, sauf le regard dévié de Lucy dans le dos de Sting. Les larmes coulaient les unes après les autres le long de son visage, devenu livide et blanc comme neige.

Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Même en le voyant de profil la mage reconnaissait cette touffe rose et la boule de poils, au bout de la rue. Ils n'étaient pas seuls d'ailleurs, ils se firent rejoindre par le mage de glace ainsi que Titania. Les garçons avaient l'air plus grand mais aussi plus mature que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Cela remontait à deux ans, le temps passait vite, ça elle l'avait oublié.

Ce qui lui brisait le coeur n'était pas vraiment de les revoir, certes c'était étrange de les apercevoir ici, seulement Lucy pouvait très clairement distinguer l'emblème de l'ancienne guilde des fées sur leurs corps. Le jour ou le maître de Fairy Tail avait dissout la guilde, chacune des marques la représentant avaient été effacées, et cela sans exception.

De la déception et de la colère, voilà ce que ressentait la constellationiste. Avaient-ils décidé de se reformer sans l'inviter à revenir ? De nombreuses questions passaient au travers du cerveau de la jeune filles jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la raison en sentant la main de Sting effacer ses larmes le long de ses joues.

\- Viens Lucy. Dépêche toi. On s'en va. Annoncait le jeune homme, les dents serrés.

Juste avant, Sting s'était retourné en direction du regard déboussolé de la jeune fille. Son sang n'avait fais qu'un tour dans ses veines. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ici, il semblait avoir mis les choses au clair avec la salamandre.

~

Voilà fin du deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous n'hesiterez pas à partager votre ressentit et la fiction.

Merci beaucoup bonne journée / soirée .


	3. 3

3

Lucy était quasiment inconsolable. Sting la raccompagnait chez elle mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'avait jamais eut à faire face à ce genre de situation. Le simple fait de la voir dans un état tel qu'elle était maintenant lui faisait un nœud à l'estomac.  
Les jeunes mages marchaient sans le moindre bruit. En apercevant sa maison Lucy se ressaisit rapidement pour ne pas inquiéter son ami et faisait comme si rien ne s'était dérouler de négatif lors de cette soirée.

\- Merci, je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Assurait la blonde.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demandait le dragon inquiet.

\- Oui absolument.

\- Appels moi si tu as besoin. Concluait le maitre des tigres.

La constellationiste hochait la tête de haut en bas avec un faible sourire. Le blond attendait que la mage soit totalement rentrée chez elle avant de partir à son tour.

\- Merci Sting. Annonçait la mage dont le tête dépassait légèrement de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle Heartfilia.

\- Un élan de galanterie te monterait à la tête ? Riait faiblement Lucy.

\- Et puis quoi encore. Souriait-il.

\- Non, tu es toujours le même en fait.

C'est dans une atmosphère légèrement plus détendue que les deux mages se quittèrent au pas de la porte de la constellationiste.  
Une fois en haut de ses escaliers pâle, la jeune femme s'étalait sur son lit pensive et perturbée. Aurait-elle rêvé ? Non probablement pas, ils lui manquaient mais de là à avoir une tel hallucination, c'est impossible. De plus, Sting avait l'air aussi tendu qu'elle.  
Tendue ? oui elle l'était. Énervée ? Non, elle était plutôt déçu. Elle l'avait bien compris. Ils s'étaient reformés sans lui en parler. Étaient-ils à Crocus pour justement le faire ? Non plus, le regard de Lucy et de son ancien meilleur ami s'étaient croisés un bref instant, s'il avait voulu réagir à sa présence, il l'aurait fait. La Salamandre avait seulement dévié les yeux comme s'il n'avait rien vu.  
La mage se jetait sur son lit et soupirait. Elle n'arriverait sûrement pas à dormir cette nuit du moins difficilement. Heureusement que son article pour le Sorcerer magasin était déjà déposé, elle était libre le reste de la semaine.

En pleine réflexion sur sa journée mouvementée, son esprit se concentrait sur un faible bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre depuis sa cuisine. Elle se levait le plus discrètement possible pour connaître la raison de ce raffut. La tête dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, elle pouvait apercevoir son frigidaire ouvert mais nous parvenait pas à voir la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.  
La mage s'approchait doucement pour en finir rapidement. Elle vit un petit chat bordeaux vêtu d'une veste bleue fouillant dans les tiroirs du réfrigérateur.

\- Lector, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Lucy les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ah salut Lucy, pour tout te dire je cherche des sardines, mais je vois que tu n'en a pas. Répondit-il sereinement.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon appartement ? Insistait la blonde.

\- Ah ça. En fait Sting m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi et l'appeler si tu vas mal.

Lucy soupirait. C'était une belle attention de leurs parts mais elle n'avait plus 5 ans et pouvait se gérer toute seule.

\- Écoute Lector, c'est gentil mais je suis une grande fille et je peux me débrouiller moi-même. Souriait-elle.

Elle espérait que son sourire forcé allait convaincre l'excced de rentrer chez lui. Seulement le chat remuait la tête pour faire en sorte que la constellationiste comprenne clairement qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

Bonjour à tous. Désolé que ce chapitre soit aussi court, j'essaie de poster le plus souvent possible du coup des qu'un moment dans l'histoire me semble bien comme coupure je le poste.  
Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup.


	4. 4

4

Lucy avait finit par accepter le petit chat, de son ami, pour la nuit. Il était hors de question de le laisser se promener la nuit tout seul, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Lector avait rejoint confortablement le lit de la mage comme si c'était le sien. Elle levait les yeux au ciel comme si cela ne la dérangeait pas et finit pas s'allonger aux côtés de son colocataire pour la nuit.

\- Dit, Lucy, tu vas venir à Sabertooth hein. Demandait le chat comme un supplice.

\- Je ne sais pas encore Lector, la situation est compliqué. Sourit-elle.

Elle repensait au déroulement de la journée. Jason avait une nouvelle fois été satisfait de se travail. La mage en était très fière, c'est le type d'emploi idéal à ses yeux et pour rien au monde elle ne gâcherait la chance qui lui a été donné.

En suite elle avait croisé Sting, qui semblait vraiment attentionné à son égard depuis un certain temps. Leur soirée c'était bien passé, la constellationiste avait découvert des facettes du dragon qu'elle ne pensait jamais connaitre, voir exister.

Puis... Elles les avait vu...

Ils ne lui avaient même pas accordé une faible attention. Lucy devait se rendre à l'évidence: ils n'étaient pas ici pour lui proposer de revenir dans la guilde. Le faible espoir qu'elle abritait que tout redevienne comme avant se brisait petit à petit. Il fallait qu'elle tourne la page de sa vie passé pour se concentrer sur celle du futur. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais maintenant plus rien ne lui empêchait de le faire. Depuis deux ans elle se raccrochait à un petit espoir de les retrouver et que tout redevienne comme avant. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, cela n'arriverait pas.

Tout était plus clair dans ça tête après l'interminable nuit quelle venait de passer. Elle se levait le plus calmement possible pour éviter de réveiller Lector, puis préparait un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouver. En effet, les courses que la blonde avait acheté la veille ne s'étaient retrouvé utile que pour les oiseaux.

La constellationiste avait beau se creuser la tête, avec ce qu'il lui restait elle ne pouvait rien cuisiner de décents.

\- Ne te fatigue pas Lucy, vient on va manger à la guilde il y aura un vrai festin. Annonçait le chat bordeaux dans l'encadrement du salon.

Lucy n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle était contrainte de suivre Lector jusqu'au quartier général des Tigres.

Malheureusement la journée allait être longue. Il pleuvait des cordes et la mage avait prévu de faire des courses pour se mettre à jour du temps hivernal qui arrivait. D'ailleurs depuis deux ans, les jeux magique se faisaient pendantes périodes de Noël, c'était un détail inutile mais cela changer de l'atmosphère pesant et chaud qu'il y avait quand elle les avait fait pour la première fois.

Lucy avait pu trouver un petite veste où elle mis Lector dans sa fine capuche afin de le protéger un maximum de la pluie.

Le trajet était rapide, la blonde avait couru le plus vite possible pour éviter de se tremper. Mais ce ne fut pas un grand exploit, arrivés sur le pas de la porte de la guilde des Tigres, Lucy dégoulinait sur le parquet et de nombreux membres s'étaient retournés vers elle. Lector descendait tranquillement de son abri jusqu'à se retrouver en face de la blonde.

\- Merci Lucy. Sourit l'exceed.

\- Avec plaisir Lector on remet ça quand tu veux. Répondit-elle, affichant à son tour un grand sourire.

L'atmosphère au seins de la guilde semblait un peu plus détendu au fur et à mesure que la constellationiste venait. Les membres s'étaient habitués à la croiser de temps en temps et Lucy était plutôt à l'aise que tout les mages l'acceptent malgré le fait quelle ne faisait pas partit de la nouvelle famille que se trouvait être les Tigres.

\- Bonjour Sting. Annonça la mage en le voyant arriver vers eux.

\- Salut Blondie. Tiens prends ça. Sourit le dragon en lui tendant une serviette en cotton.

\- Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

\- Suis-moi. Lui fit signe Sting en direction de son bureau.

Lucy avait beaucoup réfléchis. Elle était sur d'elle à présent. Elle avait beaucoup hésité à prendre cette décision durant les semaines qui avait passé mais plus rien ne le faisait douter.

Elle allait le faire, ici et maintenant. Après ce qu'elle avait vu hier rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

••••

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez


	5. 5

5

La jeune femme était plutôt nerveuse lorsqu'elle referma la porte de bureau du maître des Tigres. Elle s'installait sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du canapé, à gauche de la pièce. Elle jouait maladroitement avec ses mèches de cheveux humides se mettant d'accord avec ses émotions pour engager la conversation. Son attention dériva sur la pièce. La mage parcourait la salle du regard, trois murs se composaient uniquement d'une bibliothèque géante, du sol au plafond on pouvait y voir des tonnes de manuscrits qui fascinaient la blonde. Dernière le bureau de maître, il se trouvait une grande baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur la ville de Crocus.  
Mais elle n'étais pas venue pour cela, elle releva la tête et se repris en main.

\- Bon par où commencer Sting... J'aimerais te parler d'un truc en fait. C'est dur à demander...

\- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Lucy. Sourit Sting.

\- Très bien. Acceptes moi à Sabertooth.

Le dragon souriait malicieusement. Il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre la mage retrouverait l'envie de faire des missions et d'aider les gens. C'était dans la nature de la jeune fille, serviable et généreuse. Certaines des nombreuses qualités que la mage abritait et dont il était accidentellement tombé sous le charme. Il en était vaguement conscient, en tout cas il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.  
Ça, c'était dans la nature du dragon, une grande fierté qui semblait inébranlable jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui fasse remarquer qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait paraître. Et ça, personne ne devait être au courant, sa popularité en prendrait un coup, et pire que cela: c'est une faille évidente pour un éventuel ennemi, et il voulait la protéger un maximum.

Lucy semblait s'impatienter, elle remuait des genoux en signe d'excitation. Elle voulait une réponse, une réponse immédiate. Prendre un nouveau départ, montrer qu'elle pouvait encore avancer malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie.  
Sting remuait des doigt agilement pour laisser apparaitre le signe de cette nouvelle famille.

\- Mais comment tu as fait ça. Demanda Lucy surprise de ce que venait de réaliser le dragon blanc.

\- Tu pourras apprendre deux trois trucs dans ce style aussi, si tu en as envie bien sûr. Sourit-il.

\- Évidemment, dis moi comment on fait ! S'enthousiasmait la mage.

\- Tout est dans ces livres. Désigna Sting, les murs qui ornaient le bureau.

Lucy parcourait une nouvelle fois les immenses étagères remplit de manuscrits qui semblaient déjà la fasciner avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'attarder sur leurs contenus.  
Le goût pour la magie quelle avait auparavant revenait petit à petit.

\- Je te conseil de commencer par ceux de l'entrée. Se sont les bases. Affirmait le blond.

La mage hochait la tête et se dirigeait vers le milieu de l'étagère pour prendre un des livres qui lui faisaient face. Il n'y avait rien sur les couvertures extérieures, pas une écriture ni un graphisme. Les pages semblaient vieilles et d'un jaune ancien, la constellationiste aimait ce type d'ouvrage, ceux qui étaient vieux et qui racontaient une histoire ainsi qu'un vécu personnel, seulement en le touchant.  
Les premières feuilles décrivaient la façon dont la magie devait être concentré pour ensuite la manipuler.

\- Sting ? Je peux te l'emprunter s'il te plaît ?

\- Vas y. Si tu veux j'ai un double des clés de ce bureau au cas où tu aurais envie d'en lire d'autres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Je ne vais pas abuser de ta gentillesse. Souriait la jeune femme.

Elle passait hâtivement le pas de la porte afin de rejoindre la grande salle et ne pas déranger plus longtemps le maître de sabertooth.

•••

J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite j'aime beaucoup écrire cette fiction


End file.
